


Lions

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Lions are protective of Keith, Day Two: Lions, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Sheith Week Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: Shiro knew Keith was scared, of himself, of what he might become. But he will stand by his side no matter what.And he learns he is not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day two of Sheith Week Unlimited! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Does contain spoilers for Episode 8 of Season 2!

It had been hours since he had last seen Keith, since they had returned from the Blade of Marmora’s base. He knew Keith just need time to think, to go over the feeling of not being fully human anymore, in his own way, but Shiro still worried. He had known Keith for so long, he knew that he would be hard on himself, believing that he was the problem.

He had checked with all of the Paladins, no one had seen him, but none of them had really gone looking for him, knowing Keith would be worried that they hated him for his newly discovered bloodline, though none of them did. 

He went to ask Allura, but with a quick ‘no’ she turned and left the room. He let out a sigh, he knew she didn’t hate Keith, he knew she was just scared, but Keith didn’t deserve this. He had no clue up until today that he was anything other than normal. 

Shiro wandered around the castle, looking almost everywhere for Keith, but was having little to no luck. He wasn’t in the training room or his own bedroom, the two main areas he might be. Shiro had already check the main living areas that they all gathered in, as well as the kitchen, and he had even check the Star Room, and he still couldn’t find him. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence enter his mind. 

‘Black, what’s going on?’

She didn’t reply to him, only giving him a tug, trying to guide him somewhere. He didn’t waste anytime, following his lion’s lead through the various hallways. He recognized where she was taking him almost immediately, it was the hanger where all the lions were held when they weren’t in battle. 

“Of course he would come here.”

But walking into the hanger, Shrio was graced with probably one of the strangest yet cutest sights he had ever seen. The Red Lion was curled up in the middle of the hanger, almost like a common house cat, and laying all around her were the other Lions, with his own Lion resting the closest. It was as if they were protecting something and the closer he got to them, he released they actually were. Keith was huddled against Red’s face, his breathing slow and soft as he slept. Shiro couldn’t help but smile though it dimed at the sight of the suit he still wore. It was torn in various places, allowing him to see the dark bruises and cuts that littered his body. The most worrying cut laid across his left shoulder. It looked like Keith had tried to clean and bandage it himself, and had done so with some success but still, Shiro felt the worry bubble in him.

As he came close to Red, he stopped in front of her, lift his hand and resting to on her nose.

“Red, thank you for protecting him… I don’t know what I would do… if I lost him... “His voice barely reached above a whisper, but he knew Red had heard him because moments later he could feel her presence touch his mind, showing him images of Shiro protecting Keith as well. It was her own way of saying thank you to him for being there when Keith need him most.

He silently climbed to Keith’s perch, sitting to him and pulling him into a more comfortable position against his chest. The change in position roused Keith from his sleep, he looked around a little before his eyes landed on Shiro’s face. Looking into his violet eyes, Shiro felt like he could lose himself in them.

“Shiro? W-what are you-”, he could hear the panic begin to rise in Keith voice, and he rushed to quite it.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. You don’t have to talk about it yet. Just go back to sleep.” He felt Keith relax slowly into him, and he began to card his hand through his softer hair, helping them both relax even more. Shiro felt himself start to doze off as well, but before he did, he could hear what sounded like a deep purr coming from not only Red, but the other lion’s that surrounded them as well. He let small smile grace his face, pulled Keith closer to him, knowing that they lions were there for them whenever they needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day There: One Last Time


End file.
